The Jungle Book (2017)/Transcipt
Logos (Outlaw Films Logo) Opening Credits Outlaw Films Presents The Jungle Book Based on a book by Rudyard Kipling Idea by KGBSpetsnaz Starring: Rowan Chandler Jason Sudeikis Donald Trump Bill Clinton Colin Farrell Olga Fonda Chris Pine Blake Michael Daniel Oakland Christoph Waltz The Film Grey Brother and Father Wolf bring to their den a blackbuck they killed on a successful hunt. *Akela: Nice work! That's enough for a good chunk of the Seeonee to feast on! Tabaqui comes by the wolves' den. *Grey Brother: (sighs) What do you want now, Tabaqui? *Akela: I heard Shere Khan was off killing farmers' cattle instead of stealing our prey. Shouldn't you be with him? *Tabaqui: It's funny you'd mention Shere Khan because what I came here to tell you is that Shere Khan is out hunting man and I saw what you would call a man cub out in the open. *Raksha: (puts her paw down) Be gone you foul jackal for you're just as bad as Shere Khan himself! *Tabaqui: Good point, Raksha! I would prefer not to keep him waiting! (snickers and walks out) *Father Wolf: Akela, may Raksha and I go out to save the man cub? *Akela: Yes, but make it as quick as possible! *Father Wolf: (to Grey Brother) Stay here, this is adult work! Father Wolf and Raksha quickly leave the den to find Mowgli as a baby. Raksha carries Mowgli in her mouth. *Father Wolf: Run fast! I can sense that Shere Khan is close by. Father Wolf and Raksha run back to their den as Shere Khan pounces into nothing, looks around, growls, and walks away. *Grey Brother: Can we keep him? *Raksha: Yes. *Grey Brother: What will we name him? *Raksha: Mowgli. Mowgli touches Raksha's face. *Raksha: It's okay, Mowgli. You're with family. It then says in words "10 years later..." Mowgli is seen with a bunch of young wolves lined up behind Baloo. *Baloo: Listen up man cub and young wolves! We are running a race! You aren't officially the winner until you touch Bagheera's tail! On your marks! Get set! Go! The young wolves and Mowgli are seen running and jumping over obstacles. The young wolves follow behind as Mowgli touches Bagheera's tail as Bagheera is on a low tree. *Baloo: Well done, Mowgli! You too, young wolves! You all deserve a water break! *Bagheera: (gets down from low tree and walks with Mowgli, Baloo, and the young wolves) I'm very impressed, Mowgli! That's the fastest I've ever seen you run! *Mowgli: Thanks Bagheera! *Bagheera: Don't mention it! As all of them are drinking from the watering hole, Akela, Father Wolf, Raksha, and Grey Brother all just so happen to be there too. *Baloo: (to Father Wolf and Raksha) Mowgli came in first place today! *Father Wolf: That's our man cub! *Akela: A sign that Mowgli is strong within the pack! Shere Khan and Tabaqui come by the watering hole. *Shere Khan: Strong within the pack is right! Open your eyes! The man cub can do great damage as a grown man and the law of the jungle states crystal clear that man is FORBIDDEN! (puts paw down in the watering hole) *Raksha: You know nothing of law you liar and thief who also kills other animals just for fun! *Akela: Mowgli belongs with us, Shere Khan! *Shere Khan: Mowgli, eh? You hear that, Tabaqui? They've given him a name! *Father Wolf: Get lost Shere Khan! You too, Tabaqui! Neither of you have a reason to be here! *Shere Khan: But before I leave, I want you all to ask yourselves this question: How many lives is a man cub's worth? Shere Khan and Tabaqui leave then it is raining and nighttime in the next scene. Baloo, Father Wolf, Akela, and Raksha are having a meeting. *Baloo: I believe it's time the man cub needs to leave the jungle. *Raksha: I won't let you! He's MY cub! *Father Wolf: Baloo is right. Maybe it's time. We knew from the beginning this day would come. *Bagheera: I know I'm not allowed to attend these meetings but perhaps I could be of some assistance. *Baloo: (sigh) What now, Bagheera? *Bagheera: I say we build a wall around the jungle so that neither Shere Khan nor humankind could ever get to him! *Father Wolf: And how are we gonna do that, exactly? *Mowgli: Maybe I could learn it from the humans! *Bagheera: Great idea! I couldn't have said it any better myself, man cub? *Akela: As for me, I'm old and dying. I'll be dead before the man cub could get back. *Raksha: Rest in peace, Akela, you will be gone but never forgotten and I shall follow in your footsteps. Mowgli hugs Raksha, Father Wolf, and Grey Brother. *Raksha: Remember this, no matter where you are, I will always be right here. (puts paw on Mowgli's heart) Mowgli holds Raksha's head and cries. In the next scene, Baloo, Bagheera, and Mowgli begin their journey! *Baloo: Trust me, Mowgli. I don't want this to happen just as much as you don't but sometimes what has to be done, well, just has to be done. *Mowgli: Perhaps I could live with the mongooses! They'll give me great protection against the cobras! *Baloo: I'm afraid living with your own kind is the only way. A group of monkeys grab Mowgli. *Bagheera: Let's get Kaa! *Baloo: Good plan! Baloo and Bagheera run to Kaa. *Kaa: Ah! Baloo! Bagheera! How may I help you this time? *Bagheera: A man cub has been taken by the bandar-log! *Kaa: That sounds like serious business! I'll get to the rescue! Baloo and Bagheera run while Kaa slithers fast. The three of them get to the top of the bandar-logs' temple. The bandar-log are chanting while placing Mowgli on a throne. They are also fanning Mowgli and feeding him bananas. *Mowgli: What is going on? The bandar-log pile up on Baloo and Bagheera then they throw them off while roaring. Mowgli is trying to get away with the bandar-log coming after him. Baloo and Bagheera are clawing the bandar-log while Kaa is tail swiping them until the temple crumbles. Everyone gets out from under the debris. *Mowgli: Who's this you brought with? *Baloo: It's Kaa. Kaa, this is Mowgli. He was raised by wolves and that's why he's here! We must get him to the human village before Shere Khan gets him! *Kaa: I see! In the next scene, we are back with the Seeonee. Shere Khan comes as Raksha is sitting on a rock. *Father Wolf: The man cub is with his own kind now. We no longer harbor him. *Shere Khan: Where's Akela? *Father Wolf: He died of old age. My mate, Raksha, is now the pack leader. *Shere Khan: You're being led by a female? Ha! At least I no longer have to take your pack seriously and I'll get that man cub if it's the last thing I do and it also just might be! The scenes are back to Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, and Kaa as they are all going along. Mowgli then disappears so the other three start looking for him. Mowgli is then seen building a contraption in order to save a baby elephant stuck in a hole. The mother elephant puts her trunk around Mowgli. Mowgli leaves while waving goodbye to the mother, father, and baby elephants. They wave their trunks back at him. *Baloo: I've never seen anything like it. *Bagheera: Me neither. *Kaa: Why didn't I think of that? Mowgli comes back to the three of them. *Kaa: The man village is down there on the right. It contains the Red Flower! It brings destruction to anything it touches and every animal within the jungle is afraid of it! However, I'm afraid it's the only way of defeating Shere Khan! Mowgli grabs a torch from the human village and runs all the way back to the Seeonee with a bunch of jungle animals cowering to him. *Mowgli: Show yourself! I'm not afraid of you, Shere Khan! Neither is anyone else in the jungle! *Shere Khan: I think they're afraid of something else now. The jungle is on fire. *Shere Khan: Your tricks may work on them but they won't work on me! Show them who you really are, man cub! Don't be shy! You're obviously proud of it! *Mowgli: (throws torch into watering hole) I am Mowgli of the Seeonee and I am a wolf! *Baloo: And I'm his friend! *Bagheera: And I'm his friend too! *Kaa: I'm his friend as well! *Raksha: (comes with Grey Brother, Father Wolf, and a bunch of other wolves) And we're his family! *Father Wolf: And who are you, exactly? *Shere Khan: Tabaqui! Attack! Tabaqui gets clawed down by Baloo. Various wolves jump on Shere Khan but he claws them off. Kaa tries to trip Shere Khan but ends up putting himself in a knot. Mowgli runs up a tree as Shere Khan chases him. Bagheera holds down Shere Khan's foot but Shere Khan bites Bagheera's paw. Shere Khan then comes running up the same tree as Mowgli and is also on the same tree branch as him. *Shere Khan: They've all been wondering why I hunted man a whole decade ago! Now, they finally know why! I may be going out in a matter of minutes, but you man cub, are going out right now! Mowgli jumps and swings on a vine while Shere Khan falls into the fire. Baloo, Bagheera, Kaa, and the wolf pack are altogether. *Grey Brother: I hope Mowgli is alright. Mowgli and the elephants build a contraption to help put out all of the fire using water. One elephant then uses his trunk to bring Mowgli down to Baloo, Bagheera, Kaa, and the wolf pack. *Father Wolf: we're glad to have you back, Mowgli! *Raksha: Akela would've been very proud! In the next scene, Mowgli and Baloo are teaching the young wolves how to run races. One young wolf touches the tails of Kaa and Bagheera. All of the young wolves go with the four of them to the watering hole, meeting up with Father Wolf, Raksha, and Grey Brother. *Baloo: This young wolf came in first place! *Raksha: A sign that he is strong within the pack! *Young Wolf: And I learned it from the best! Mowgli! Ending Credits The Jungle Book by Outlaw Films Based on a book by Rudyard Kipling Rowan Chandler as Mowgli Jason Sudeikis as Baloo Donald Trump as Bagheera Bill Clinton as Kaa Colin Farrell as Akela Olga Fonda as Raksha Chris Pine as Father Wolf Blake Michael as Grey Brother Daniel Oakland as Shere Khan Christoph Waltz as Tabaqui Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts